memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Ares/Poison Chalice/Act Three
Act Three Fade In Ext. Space Ares is floating with her port and Starboard Nacelles down. Int. Main bridge (Red alert) Coolant is venting from the ceiling and consoles are down as the senior staff and N.Ds are working on repairing the damage, as the klaxon sounds and Commander Martin walks back onto the Bridge as Captain Taylor walks over to him. Capt. Taylor: Report? Cmdr. Martin: Mr. Kelby has five teams working on the power conduits for the main power grid, he'll have us back up to full power in 30 minutes. At the science console Sito has a panel removed and is working on the relays, as she couldn't get the relay to respond to what she's doing. Lt. Sito: Damn it. Martin kneels next to her. Cmdr. Martin: Is there a problem Lieutenant Sito? She looks at him. Lt. Sito: I can't get the relay to respond to bring the main grid back online, it keeps shocking the hell out of me. He gets one of the devices to repair it. Cmdr. Martin: Here let me give you a hand with it. He helps her fix the relay. Cmdr. Martin: We've not talked since you were rescued it seems like you've been advoiding me since we've launched from spacedock. Sito looks at him with a surprised expression. Lt. Sito: I've been busy with getting the main sensors online on deck 12, and been helping some of the other crew with their jobs. John looks at her. John: Sito look I've missed you old you you've talked to me about anything now it's like you're closed off and shutting me out. Sito: John I'm not the same Sito you fell in love with at the Academy and on board the Enterprise, but I do care about you. Then the relays activate. John: There that's all we needed to do we've repaired the relay, Sito I've been wanting to have a dinner date with you since the war but you were avoiding me. She smiles at him. Sito: (snickers a bit) I liked our last dinner date you made an awesome Bajoran springwine and Hasperat, look John I'm sorry for acting differently but I'm trying to make heads and tails of what happened to me the past few years. Ext. Space (Cardassian border) The Ares is at impulse speed. Int. Main bridge Captain Taylor is standing behind the helm as she turns to Commander Martin then looks at Lieutenant Crusher. Capt. Taylor: All right let's try this again. (Power flickers back on) Lt. Crusher: Warp Core is back online, navigational array is functioning and shields are at twenty precent. Lt. Sito: We've got sensors but there's short range only. Cmdr. Martin: That's a start. Capt. Taylor: Resume course to Cardassia full impulse speed. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space (Cardassian space) The Ares approaches Cardassia. Int. Main bridge The viewer shows the planet of the Cardassian people as well as the ships in orbit around the planet. Capt. Taylor: Hail the Central Command what's left of it. Gul Lemec (main viewer): Captain Taylor welcome to Cardassia again after your force destroyed our weapon platforms around our planet. You will enter orbit of our planet and make sure that your people know how to work Reklar out. Cmdr. Martin: Grouch. Capt. Taylor: (turns to him) yeah so very true, Sito advise the transport ships they're cleared to head to the surface. Lt. Sito: Aye, Captain. Capt. Taylor: Now we sit, hope, and wait for the best something that Staffi taught me to do in the Academy. Ext. Space, Cardassia orbit (opitcal) The Ares is in orbit around the planet as Cardassian warships are in orbit as well. Int. Captain's ready room Captain Taylor is looking at ship status reports. Doors chimed. Capt. Taylor: Come. Commander Martin walks into the ready room. Cmdr. Martin: Captain so far the medical and engineering teams are doing great down on Cardassia, I've had Kara adjust course 5 times to keep from bumping into a piece of debris from a Cardassian warship. Capt. Taylor: Keep us at yellow alert at the first sign of trouble I want those transport ships back up here. Cmdr. Martin: What are you doing? Capt. Taylor: Boring ship status reports. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Captain Taylor to the bridge. Cut To: Main bridge Capt. Taylor: Report Mr. Crusher?. Lt. Crusher: We've picked up something from the limb of Cardassia it's a low energy reading. Lt. Sito: I almost didn't pick it up if I wasn't looking. Capt. Taylor: Open a channel to Lemec. Gul Lemec (main viewer): What do you want Captain? '' Capt. Taylor: Lemec what the hell is going on along the limb of Cardassia? Gul Lemec (main viewer): ''None of your business Captain. The channel closes. Capt. Taylor: The son of bitch hung up on me. Lt. Sito: Should I try to get him back? Capt. Taylor: No, get me Ambassador Garak have the call transferred to my ready room. Lt. Sito: Aye, Captain. Ext. Space, Cardassia orbit The Ares is in orbit around Cardassia. Int. Commander Martin's quarters John is sleeping when the com activates. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Bridge to Commander Martin. He presses the com panel on his night stand. Cmdr. Martin: Martin here go ahead? Lt. Crusher (com voice): Sorry to disturb you sir but you wanted to be informed when we reached Cardassia's fourth moon. Cmdr. Martin: I'm on my way, call the Captain up as well. Lt. Crusher (com voice): Aye, sir. Ext. Space, Cardassia's fourth moon The Ares approaches the limb of the moon. Int. Main bridge, yellow alert Captain Taylor and Commander Martin are sitting in their chairs. Ens. Carlson: We're approaching the limb of the moon, and there's something out there that I can't make heads or tails of. Capt. Taylor: On main viewer, Ensign Sito. (Viewer shows the shipyards of Cardassian design building ships lots of ships) Cmdr. Martin: What the hell? Capt. Taylor: Ensign Sito get those transports up from the surface now! Lt. Sito: Aye, Captain. (BOOM) Huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the lights dimmed and red lights flash and klaxon blares throughout the bridge. Capt. Taylor: Report? Lt. Sito: Four Cardassian warships approaching aft. (BOOM) Lt. Crusher: Shields are 89%. Capt. Taylor: Ensign bring her around 180 degrees, Mr. Crusher return fire photon torpedoes. Ext. Space The Ares comes about as her port phaser strip powers up and lances out an energy beam that struck the lead ship's forward shields, as the lead ship fires again hitting the dorsal shields of Ares. Int. Main bridge, Red alert Sparks fly from the MSD as Sito looks at her console. Lt. Sito: Shields down to 34%. (BOOM BOOM power hums down) Lt. Sito: Direct hit to our EPS conduit main power just went down. Capt. Taylor: Switch to auxiliary power. Lt. Sito: Done but we've taken alot of damage to EPS conduits, Captain the transport ships have left the surface and have jumped to warp speed. Capt. Taylor: Then let's execute the better part of valor Ensign Carlson warp six. Ext. Space, Cardassia's fourth moon The Ares moves from the moon and cranks up her nacelles and leaps into warp. Int. Main bridge, Red alert Capt. Taylor: Any sign of pursuit? Ens. Carlson: No Captain. Cmdr. Martin: Wonder why they're rebuilding their forces? Capt. Taylor: I'm not sure why but it's against the treaty of Bajor, Sito get me Starfleet Command. Lt. Sito: I can't Captain we're being jammed there's a Cardassian warship following us it's Keldon class. Capt. Taylor: What? Ext. Space, Warp speed The Ares is fleeing from a Cardassian Keldon class warship. (End of Act Three, fade out)